


Window Shopping

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Asexual Character, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know how each other works and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



"I want that one, the one in the window," he said.

Byelobog let out a soft sigh. “I doubt you have enough money for it,” he reminded the other.

Antoni however was admiring the rifle behind the glass. “It looks like they used some really high quality stuff to make it,” he murmured.

“And that means it will be expensive. We do not have the funds to spare to buy such a thing, useful though it may be to you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Antoni sighed, stepping back from the glass. He looked over at the albino and shrugged. “Looking never hurt anyone.”

“Indeed,” Byelobog agreed.

***

The next morning, Antoni woke to find the rifle lying beside him. He sat up in surprise, picking it up carefully. “What..?”

“I said we did not have the funds,” Byelobog reminded him. “I did not however say anything about procuring it another way.”

Antoni laughed and pulled the albino into a hug.


End file.
